


Back

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinobot Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts, dinobot 2 has a tail and he WILL wag it, lotsa smooches, part gay all gay all knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Dinobot is ready to let go. Optimus is not.





	1. Chapter 1

Dinobot had been prepared to die. He had broken free from the hold Megatron had over his spark and given his maximal comrades the guidance to stop him once and for all. The Nemesis, which was now shuddering violently, would soon crash into the earth—and Dinobot fully planned to go with it.

He knew what he had done. He had nearly killed so many of those he had called friends. Megatron had fired on the protohuman settlement, and Dinobot had not stopped him. He had been there, complacent, obedient, nothing more than a mindless servant for Megatron to point at his enemies. His feathers bristled at the thought of it, though he did not notice.

Instead, it was Optimus who took up the whole of his attention. The bot was standing closer to the gaping hole in the Nemesis’s hull than he, clearly straining not to be pulled out of it by the whipping gales. There was despair in his optics—and they were beautiful optics, Dinobot let himself think. For a few seconds as equipment around the room sparked and smoke streamed through the air, Dinobot allowed all of the thoughts he had denied about Optimus to rise again. He was beautiful. Even when he had become transmetal and lost that face mask that Dinobot had silently adored, he had been beautiful. He was intelligent, and kind, and honorable—more than Dinobot had ever been. He had trusted Dinobot. He had forgiven Dinobot. If there was one regret he had before this ship became his grave, it was never being able to pull Optimus close to his chest and making those beautiful optics spark with joy.

Optimus called out his name. “Dinobot, save yourself!" 

Was it a command? Or a plea? The way in which Optimus’s voice crackled with anguish made something in Dinobot’s core waver, but he stood firm. There was no world for him beyond that day. He did not know what still kept him alive—or how long he would last. The Maximals would likely never accept him. He did not know if he would ever accept himself.

And besides—he couldn’t fly.

So as fire bloomed at the edges of his vision, Dinobot steadied himself and looked into Optimus’s optics, mustering a small smirk. “Farewell, Optimus.”

Those beautiful optics widened.

He shifted back to transform, and Dinobot relaxed his shoulders, relieved that Optimus would survive—

and then Optimus shot forward.

Dinobot choked on his shock, but did not have a moment more to think before those two gigantic hands grabbed him. Heat licked through the slivers where he was not shielded and scorched his metal skin. The sound of the explosion was deafening, prompting a low, sharp ringing in his audials. Yet he could not dwell on any of this pain, only on the protective grip Optimus had on him.

With a jolt and a shuddering screech of metal, Optimus blasted through the hull of the Nemesis and out into the open air.

Dinobot felt the air knocked out of his vents by the impact. Though Optimus’s hands took the brunt of the steel, his frame creaked and dented. His vision flickered.

Some time passed. Whether it was hours or seconds, Dinobot could not be sure. His processor couldn’t even distinguish which way was up when they landed, though gravity at least seemed to exist. Optics shorting out, Dinobot felt himself be laid on the ground. “Ghh…”

There was the sound of a transformation, and Dinobot attempted to reboot his sensors. It worked the second try, just in time to see Optimus hovering over him. “Dinobot... are you lucid? Can you hear me?”

Dinobot groaned quietly. Optimus’s expression lit up when he saw Dinobot’s optics come into focus, and started to reach out before pausing. Dinobot’s gaze shifted to the hands that had saved him to find they were… well, the nicest way to put it would be “thrown in a washing machine on high.” Either way, he saw that Optimus would not be using those hands anytime soon. 

“Hhh… You are…. damaged?” Dinobot attempted to sit up as to examine Optimus further, but found that his body was rather violently opposed to the action. Optimus, optics flaring, caught him as he wobbled. Dinobot twitched as one sustaining mildly grievous injuries would when jolted, hissing as the dents across his back were pressed. Optimus’s brow furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine, Dinobot, but what about-” Then, Optimus stopped. His optics unfocused for just a second—and when they refocused, their gaze was locked on Dinobot. He looked shocked, like he was seeing Dinobot for the first time. “...you..”

Dinobot felt confusion rise in his chest.

And then, Optimus lifted him up—one hand on his aft, one on his back—and kissed him.

Dinobot felt all the air in his systems vacate his frame. His cheeks heated, optics blown wide as Optimus locked their lips together. The sensation coursed straight to whatever he possessed for a spark, lighting up every circuit in this cursed body of his.

Perhaps he hadn’t been saved at all—this could only be the stuff of heaven.

Optimus pulled away after far too much and far too little time. Breathing a bit hard, he smiled at Dinobot, who was looking and feeling a bit shell-shocked.

“It’s good to have you back.”


	2. the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very boring on the ship. Dinobot and Optimus find ways to spend the time.

Dinobot felt restless.

Such a quality was not helpful in the slightest, being on a relatively small ship. There were only a few rooms on the Autobot vessel, and their group was nearly double that amount. Perhaps the brig could have been used, but it was currently occupied by their captive. Rattrap had suggested with a devilish grin that they chain Megatron to the roof of the shuttle instead, but Dinobot had shut that down—there was no way he was giving Megatron even the slightest chance of escaping.

So, with such limited space, they had been forced to pair up for rooms. Rattrap and Rhinox had taken one, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia the next, and Tigerhawk had agreed to share with Cheetor. As for Dinobot and Optimus…

There was only one berth in their room, but unfortunately Optimus’s frame was much too large to fit on it. He had offered it to Dinobot, but the metallic raptor refused to take such a luxury while Optimus slept on the hard ground. When he had scoffed at the offer, Optimus had only sighed and smiled at him. Dinobot could not help but turn his gaze away from that look—somehow it managed to pierce through his transmetal plating as if it were no harder than feathers. It made his lips tingle with ghost sensation.

Back in the present, Dinobot was pacing about the room as Optimus quietly observed him from his seat by the wall. His spark had been bothering him all day—and yes, he did still apparently have a spark of his own. Rhinox hadn’t seemed to quite understand how that could’ve happened, but nevertheless, it remained there in his chest, spinning nervously. Optimus made a noise to get Dinobot’s attention.

“Is there something I can do to help, Dinobot?”

That damned Maximal softness – Dinobot still felt something inside him alight whenever he was presented with those quiet tones. It was like Optimus was teasing him, but there was never any malicious intent behind it; Optimus was just _like that_. Always asking if he was alright, always ensuring his comfort, always smiling at him with that stupid look in his optics and loving him so softly Dinobot could hardly stand it. He would say he hated it, but he knew he didn’t; it was a feeling akin to hatred, a rush of energy and passion and sheer emotion rushing through him like wildfire but only appearing outwardly by a blush on his cheeks. He was blushing now.

Dinobot felt a surge of boldness. With a few light steps, he hopped over the barrier of Optimus’s legs into his lap. Optimus looked down at him with bright optics, tilting his head to the side. It felt like he was expecting Dinobot to say something, but Dinobot hated following expectations. Without a word, he pushed himself up on his toes, grabbed the sides of Optimus’s head, and met him in a kiss.

Optimus’s hands rose in an aborted, surprised motion; he became quite still and silent, optics shining bright. Dinobot’s lips pushed roughly against his own, even though his grasp was gentle. Though at first he was nothing but puzzled, Optimus quickly enough succumbed to the affection Dinobot gave. He pushed back, placed a hand on the small of Dinobot’s back to urge him closer.

When they finally broke apart, Dinobot found Optimus gazing at him in breathless awe. Dinobot fought back the heat that threatened to turn his cheeks a bright red, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to hold that gaze.

“While I do like this, you still seem bothered by something,” Optimus said.

Dinobot’s eyes widened. He almost replied that nothing at all was bothering him, but then he remembered that Optimus would certainly see right through that. Instead, he huffed. “I am simply feeling… odd.”

Optimus cocked his head, glancing to something behind Dinobot. “Could it be because…” A smile stretched across his face. “You’re happy?”

Dinobot raised an eyebrow. “Where did you get an asinine idea like that?”

“Your tail.”

Dinobot glanced behind him to see that the metallic tail that had come with his new body wagging from side to side. “I- well- it doesn’t- stop that!” Upon his embarrassed yell, his tail drooped, and Dinobot turned back to where Optimus was beaming at him. “....Stop looking at me like that, it’s not like I can control the damn thing.”

Optimus only chuckled, and kissed him again. With a sigh, Dinobot slowly let go of the angry, flustered feeling curled up in his chest, relaxing in Optimus’s arms.

Unbeknownst to him, his tail had begun to wag again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this chapter... my family ordered a masterpiece dinobot for me as a graduation present and I just had to finally finish it! Dinobot'll be here in just a few days and I'm absolutely dying to see him.....

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the BW finale and immediately decided that the writers got it wrong and it was my duty to correct this grievous error. 
> 
> Alternate titles from the cuck rung discord:
> 
> _The monkey got a gun and that gun is love_
> 
> _i love monky (and monky love me bac)_
> 
> _So basically, I’m love monky_
> 
> _Everybody walk the dinosaur (down the aisle)_


End file.
